


连锁反应[谦藏]

by Parashiyama



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parashiyama/pseuds/Parashiyama
Summary: CP：谦藏（顺序有意义）把这两个人关进狭小的房间里看看会有什么反♂应大概R15
Relationships: Oshitari Kenya/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Kudos: 1





	连锁反应[谦藏]

“国王的命令是绝对的。”

与其说玩国王游戏的人会被这句咒语束缚难以逃脱，也许他们只是在遵循“愿赌服输”的原则罢了。毕竟逃跑可耻。

“啊，我是国王。”

四天宝寺中学网球部活动室里顿时升起一阵喧闹。

“财前君~来个爆炸点的吧~刚才健次郎那个也太温柔了一点都不好玩！”小春边怂恿抽到国王的财前边调侃起上一个“国王”小石川。

“那……2号和3号，在工具房里关禁闭半个小时。”今年刚进网球部的新人财前光，有着让前辈都不得不敬他三分的冷酷气质。

……还有看不见底的内心，不知道是不是有一颗抖S的灵魂。

“啊啊啊啊——”谦也惨叫一声抱住了头，手里的签条上赫然写着数字“2”，“喂财前，你这样是故意要除掉两个玩家吧！”

“财前君，你这就过分了~”

“就是啊小春你也是这么认为的吧？”谦也转向了为他说话的小春。

“要是抽到银桑，即使他只有一个人也关不进去吧？”

……为他说话？

“你担心的就这个？”

“国王的命令是绝对的。”财前晃了晃手中的国王签，嘴角露出若有若无的笑。

“话说回来3号是……”

众人安静下来，看向了正扭头盯着工具房的白石。白石回过头，一脸为难的表情已经给出了答案。

“是我……”

这个工具房到底有多小，可不是开玩笑的。对于平时存放的三四把扫帚来说这空间是绰绰有余，可身体健全的两个男子中学生要站进去就很挤了。不如说能不能完全站进去都是个问题。

这不，为了让他俩挤进去，其他人都来帮忙了。推人的推人，扒门的扒门，指挥的指挥，最终在他们都深吸一口气外加拼命收腹的状态下，工具房的房门终于关上了。

白石和谦也面对面紧贴着，身侧是有透光孔的薄薄的铁门，所以并没有陷入一片黑暗，借着门外的光，可以清清楚楚地看到眼前人的面容——比以往任何时候都清楚，因为他们从来没有靠得这么近过。

门外幸灾乐祸的众人又坐下来开始新的一轮游戏了。意识到什么重要的事情，谦也对着门外喊道：“你们来个人计时啊，别把我们晾在这里啊！”

“谦也吵死了……”宏亮的声音在密闭的小房间里四处乱窜，撞得白石一阵头疼。

“呜哇对不起……”

门外没有人理他们。

要怎么度过这半个小时呢？最不擅长等待的速度之星才待了一分钟就已经焦躁不安，东张西望着也不知道该干什么。

“这里……错开一下吧？”坚硬的膝盖抵着生疼，在白石的建议下两人错开了膝盖的位置，换成了两两插空的方式，空间比起一开始要宽松了一点。调整好后，又是一段不知道要持续多久的面面相觑。两人同时叹了口气。

气氛有些尴尬，平时的他们明明不是这样的。保持着不远不近的距离谈笑风生，也会有小打小闹互相拧一把胳膊的时候，总之别的男生之间怎么相处他们就是怎么相处的。今天一下子被推到了这么亲密的距离，除了窘迫，竟然有一些难为情。白石的气息柔柔地扑在脸上，谦也感到脸有些发烫，连忙仰起头避开了，余光里则看见白石低下了头。

“嗡——”一阵振动打破了小房间里凝固的空气。

“咦！”谦也反应过来是自己的手机在振动，可手一下子抽不出来，更要命的是，放在裤袋里的手机，正好抵在白石两腿的中间。

这就是为什么手机的一次次振动，还伴随着白石的一阵阵抽搐，在这抽搐之中白石的头越埋越低。

“该死……”谦也的手终于抽出来了，可放哪里都不是。

不知道振动了多久，手机终于乖了，而此时的白石用力地伏在谦也胸口没有要起来的意思。

“喂……白石，你没事吧？”谦也感到不太对劲。

“……你这手机……振得太厉害了吧！”白石颤抖着直起身，大口喘着气。

“对不……”谦也说了一半的道歉，注意力马上被吸引到白石此时的异常上，“呜哇你喘得好厉害！脸好红……声音变得好奇怪……呜哇这里怎么这么烫！”

“……你能不能不要一件一件地说出来？”面对震惊连发的谦也，白石忍不住翻了个白眼。

“不……说真的……”谦也感受着大腿根传来的温度和触感，“啊！你难道……”

硬了。

白石涨红了脸，一言不发，脸上的表情看起来不爽极了。

谦也有点慌。这是他第一次在白石面前陷入了一种说什么都不对的状态，他不算嘴笨的类型，特别是和白石这个既是社团同僚又是同班同学的人待在一起，总是可以畅所欲言，他最享受的就是白石身边这股无拘无束的气氛。难道真的是距离作怪，让他看到了白石不想被他看到的一面……

搞不好会闹成绝交？

“对不起……对不起啊……”谦也胡乱地开始思考补救方法。

“我知道了！”意识到门外还有人，谦也压低了声音，“我帮你揉揉吧，揉一会儿就会消下去了……”

“哈？？你听谁说的……等……”白石还没来得及阻止，就被谦也一把抓住了把柄。奇怪的是在这之后，要阻止的念头竟然完全消失了。白石惊恐地盯着做不出任何动作的自己。

谦也从来没有帮别人做过这种事，他甚至连角度都把握不好，似乎正手也不太对，反手也不太对。这应该不是什么奇怪的行为吧？谦也搜索着幼时的记忆，确信那个年纪的小男孩在玩闹时互相偷袭一下也是可以被容忍的。再说，女生有时候也会互相袭胸吧，无伤大雅，无伤大雅……

专注手上动作的间隙，谦也抬头看了看白石的表情，却发现方才还瞪圆的双眼已经半眯了起来。白石失神地看向谦也的手与自己贴合的那一处，随着谦也拢起的动作，自己扒在墙上的手也忍不住微微收拢，还伴随着急促的吸气，和粗重的呼气。

谦也觉得这个小空间越来越热了，难道那一处小小的热源还能将整个空气加热吗？

突然，手腕被抓住。以为是白石要他停手，谦也乖乖地卸下了力量，然而白石却抓着他的手撩起了自己的上衣，停在裤子的松紧带上。

谦也一阵眩晕。这是要干什么？危险的“他在邀请我”的想法不断被理智否定，却又不断卷土重来。

谦也那一点也不坚定的将手回缩的力量，根本敌不过此时白石对快感的渴求。再一次在对垒中败下阵来的谦也，只好由着白石把他的手拉进那个神秘地带。

在接触到刚才隔着衣物抚慰过的正体的瞬间，谦也听到一声满足的喟叹。他第一次听见白石发出这样的声音，那是一种半隐忍半享受的性感的气声，搔得他心头酸痒不止，以至于手在大脑发出批准之前就擅自动了起来，上下寻找着能让白石再次发出声音的开关。

实验很是成功，呼吸和手感同时变得黏腻，谦也感觉自己的同一个部位也想参与进去了。这时，一阵警惕袭来，在谦也没有察觉的时候，白石的脸已经凑到了眼睛无法对焦的位置。一个惊颤，谦也对上了白石的眼神，不管那双眼睛的轮廓变得再怎么模糊，其中透出的欲求都切切实实地传递到了神经中枢。

吮吸在一起的唇瓣就像磁铁一样再也分不开了。人脸部的这么一个部位，竟然能在碰撞中产生一种缠绵的感觉。谦也今天学到的知识可能超过他能消化的量了。

等一下，这是在干什么？这已经不是普通朋友可以做的事情了吧！谦也在香甜的沼泽中挣扎了起来，一时间，“队友”、“同学”、“部长”、“恋人”这些字眼争先恐后地飞了出来，在谦也的脑中不停打转，谦也不敢抓住任何一个。

是白石技巧性的一舔一吸，将谦也从现实又扯回了那不真实的快感乐园。他主动贴紧了面前那不停索取的软绵绵的嘴唇，试探性伸出的舌尖立马受到热情的欢迎，他便也毫不客气，闯进对方的口腔里大闹一番。

接吻原来这么舒服吗，想这样无休无止地亲下去。

停工了好一会儿的手突然苏醒过来，失去控制地重重一握。

“呃啊！”

攀上高点的失声惊叫让谦也彻底回了神。

“糟了……外面还有人！”

谦也飞快地抽回手，顾不上失去支撑靠在自己身上的白石，侧脸贴上了透光孔。

部活室里空无一人。什么时候走的啊这群混蛋！谦也捂着脸扬起头，欲哭无泪。

刚才有多放纵，现在就有多羞耻。冷静下来的两人从狭小的空间中解放出来，马上弹开了平时两倍的距离。

搞砸了，回不去了，友谊的小船彻底翻了。谦也背对着白石默默自责。早知如此，刚才就不应该贪图享受那一阵快活，事到如今，即使道歉也没法弥补了吧……

感觉到有人在戳自己的肩膀，回头一看，是恢复了平日温柔笑容的白石。

看着这副面容，谦也简直想哭。

“对不起，白石，我……”

“谦也，不如我们就……将错就错吧……”

“……欸、欸？？？”

原以为会闹成绝交的一出，竟然搞到了一个男朋友？

END


End file.
